talesfromjuniperfandomcom-20200216-history
Rich and Fey-mous
The events below occur during the Soup Troop's week in Fort Maw following the defeat of Gok the Reckless. During brunch, Kinna notices Pheu sprinting to her with a letter. The letter, addressed to the party, reports that the sender has been observing the party and is asking for help - a war in the shadows and a woman named Brenna who needs rescuing. The sender's planet is in danger. The letter is signed "M". Pheu also delivers a glass orb to shatter when the woman is recovered. The party agrees and Pheu leads them through dense jungle to the rim of Thundercliff, with a view over the Valley of Vaim. The Valley's legends tell of people entering it to remove evil spirits. Entering the valley, the flowers and grass are feet high, obscuring a labyrinth of trails underneath. Brodo, the only one short enough to see the trails, leads the group after Pheu. K'harth starts sneezing upon entering the valley ("Fey Fever") and Sirrias has the urge to sneeze, but not the anatomy, suggesting some sort of evilness potentially within the two of them. A two-headed enormous snake (Pheyootwo and Eunamara) in the grass approaches, declaring that they sense evil spirits and wanting to eat them. Sirrias summons a lightning cloud, and fighting begins. Bliss yeets K'harth at one, and he snaps its neck. Following the fight, the party traverse the rest of the valley and reach the base of the forested Hill of Seance. There are stone plaques on the path uphill, each reading "goodbye". Brodo talks to the trees, who tell him fey animals planted the plaques and serve a King named Sayon, who may not be alive anymore. The trees saw a girl brought up the hill earlier in bonds, held by warriors, not the fey. Near the top the hill, stone steps display a message in different languages, describing the fate of the King, who was poisoned and whose spirit lingers and must be defeated to rescue the girl. Further on, there's a stone table with seven vials, one for each party member and Pheu. They drink the potions within the vials, and shadowy figures become visible to K'harth. Each party member hears the voice of an important patron of theirs. Kinna sees lots of little fey creatures surrounding them, all staring at Sirrias. Pheu and a fey dryad have am argument that Kinna overhears: Pheu consumes a leaf from the dryad, allowing him to summon fey to him when it's finally time to put their plan in motion and kill Sirrias, revenge for his fey sacrifice to the Weaver. The dryad wants to attack now, but Pheu is biding his time, waiting to torture Sirrias for what he's done. Kinna confronts Pheu about this, but Pheu is evasive. She keeps this from the rest of the party for the time being. At the top of the hill, a throne with a gem transports the party to another dimension, presumably transitioning from the material to the fey world. Inside a dark cave, the party leap into a wind tunnel and a series of chutes. After the journey, they appear in a forest with a cottage ahead. A knight and a nobleman are interacting with a bound young woman. Sirrias spies guards in the trees. The party ambush the guards. Inside the cottage, an assassin is holding the woman with a knife. Ghorza frees the woman, who goes with her cautiously. The party surround her and smash the orb, teleporting them all to a chamber. A man, Merrick, introduces himself and thanks us. Brenna reunites with a father figure, Professor Frederick. Merrick gifts the party glass orbs, which can be smashed for a single-use spell, as well as a leaf to eat to summon their help if needed. Previous Episode: I've Got A Bone To Pick Next Episode: Turning Up The Heat